You Can't Create Love
by Miz-KTakase
Summary: A heartwarming Mother's Day Chobits story. Chitose Hibiya's story of her and her two special daughters, Elda and Freya. The life of a very special family, with something to love, and a surprise in store. Hibiya gets a job, after meeting her two girls, and remembers how she grew to love them, following her husband's death. Rated T for mild language and mild nudity.


_**You Can't Create Love**_

* * *

_**This is a Chobits fic, in which I DO NOT own. But I DO own some of the characters, guest starring in this fic.**_

* * *

One afternoon, a woman with long black hair and a pink business suit was sitting in her desk, writing some files. Suddenly, she heard a ring on her phone.

"_Grayson Incorporated. _I'm sorry, but Mister Grayson is currently busy. Shall I ask who's calling, please?" She asked, as she talked on the receiver.

Her name was Chitose Hibiya. She was Percy Grayson's secretary for ten years. Her husband, Ichiro Mihara, who also worked in another company, used to work for Grayson. He married Hibiya, after they worked for Piffle Princess Inc. She worked for Grayson, five years before Piffle Princess Inc. was bought by him. Her husband passed away, two years before today.

While she was simply calm, since being in grief of her dead husband, Hibiya is also a mother, which is where our story began.

* * *

It happened, long before Piffle Princess was bought. Piffle Princess was a robotics company. She was introduced by her newest creation in life: a daughter. In her married life, she had no kids to produce… God knows why… but she was very young. Also, she was happy to start a family. Ichiro suggested the next best thing: _create _a child.

It was a cold and snowy December 31st. Her daughter was being created in an undisclosed lab. She had long blonde hair and pink ears, which were shaped for a Persocom, _another _of Mihara's inventions. She was connected by huge wires and wings, hanging above her head. Hibiya named her "Freya", as a request from her husband to name her. She slowly opened her eyes and spoke.

"Mommy."

She dived down and hugged her mother. They both laughed together, as Freya and Hibiya spent a life together, as mother and daughter. From that day on, she taught her everything in the world, when it comes to life. Slowly and surely, Freya was taught everything she learned, from speaking correctly, to learning how to sew. Time went on, and suddenly, Freya became a bit sad.

She was in her room, wearing her black dress, as she was feeling unhappy. Hibiya asked her, "Honey? What's wrong?"

She said nothing. She just felt unhappy.

"You can tell me… If it is something you need, I'll be happy to explain. After all, I _am _your mother."

"Well…" she spoke, "It's just… It doesn't feel right… I mean… You. You're…"

"Oh, come now, Freya. It doesn't matter. You think I am simply-."

"No, I mean… Every day, I see you and Daddy… but you never play with me, mostly."

"That's because I have work, and I usually sleep in the evening. Besides, I have a life, outside the world. But no matter what, my darling and I still love you."

"But, Mommy… I'm so lonely. You're always gone."

"I know…"

"Mommy… I… I love you."

Hibiya hugged her and said, "I know. I'll see what I can do."

As she hugged, she thought to herself, "Maybe I should make something for her…"

**XXXXX**

Now, two years had passed, and Freya was lonelier than ever. Chitose had a surprise for her.

"Freya, I have a surprise for you."

In an instant, a girl that looked like Freya appeared, wearing a pink dress. She then bowed, shining her amber eyes.

"Hello, big sister," she said, "It is nice to meet you."

"Mommy?" Freya asked.

"This is your sister, Elda. She's here to keep you company."

"Hello, Freya."

"Elda…"

Freya approached Elda and was concerned.

"She… She looks like me, Mommy."

"Of course," Chitose said, "That's because she's like you. She is a robot daughter."

"And me?" Freya asked in fear.

"You, too… But I _still _love you, always. I thought you knew."

"I did… But I wasn't so sure."

Elda hugged her and said, "Oh, sis! I am happy!"

Freya shouted, "Whoa! Rewind! Mom, I cannot stay with her! It's like staring in a mirror!"

Chitose smiled and said, "No, it's fine. You see, I figured that your father needed something out of you, namely your loneliness… But, knowing an employee of our company, I think he knows how to do it."

She then blushed, as she held her two 'daughters'. She giggled, "Now, I have _two _daughters to care for! And no one is going to break us apart."

They sighed and said, "I love you, Mommy…"

As she hugged her girls, this began a string of events for Chitose Hibiya. Starting with…

**XXXXX**

Hibiya was in the garden, as she was picking flowers with Elda and Freya. She was very sad today. But she knows how to cheer herself up.

"Mommy, you look unhappy," Elda asked, "Is something wrong?"

Hibiya said, "I don't want to talk about it. But I am okay with it…"

Freya said, "You can tell us…"

Hibiya went to a bench and summoned the girls. They sat together and saw their mother's facial expression turn moody.

She explained, "Well, you see… The company that made you two… It's being sold. I was given the notice from the boss of _Grayson Inc. _that they are merging with the companies. _Piffle Princess _is going out of business, so in order to proceed on, they must _proceed as planned._ End result, the stock for _Piffle Princess _expanded, and Mister Grayson bought the company. But I _still _get to work there."

Freya huffed, "You lost your job, didn't you?"

Hibiya smiled, "Well… Yes and no…"

_Percy Grayson, Hibiya's new boss, wearing a blue suit and red tie and glasses, was in a meeting with her. He stroke his brown hair and smiled, "Ah, yes. Your résumé tells all. You helped create Person-Coms."_

"_It's "Persocoms", actually," she said._

"_Whatever. At least having the talent like you makes me want to fire my other secretary."_

"_Who?"_

"_Michelle. She's been with me, before the merger. Now she blasts at me, saying that I did a good job… in that tone."_

"_Maybe she hates you."_

"_Good thinking. But 'hate' is a bold word. Plus, she types in rotten British jargon."_

_He gave her a paper that Michelle Evelon, her ex-temp, wrote. It was in language that shocked Miss Hibiya. She then corrected the manner, in ease._

"_I think she must've spelled "Contract", using "Contort". She must not be an easy speller."_

_Percy was astonished, "In one sitting, you've ruined a note and made it new."_

_He shook her hand and said, "You're hired. I'll call Michelle, so I can fire her, right away."_

_Chitose pleaded, "Oh, no. She made one little mistake. Can't you give her a second chance?"_

_Percy huffed, "Yes. But she's used her chances, far too many times! I can understand… from an adorable young woman, such as yourself. I guess I will… But only because of what YOU say, this is Miss Evelon's FINAL chance."_

_Michelle Evelon appeared, in long wavy brown hair and asked in a British accent, "You wanted to see me?"_

"_Yes. Miss Evelon, meet our new secretary, Miss Chitose Hibiya."_

_She shook her hand and said, "Nice to meet you, old girl."_

_She gasped, "Hey, hold on a tick! Are you saying that I am fired?"_

_Percy smiled, "Yes! But, seeing that she is sweet and adorable than you, I'm giving you another job here. BUT! This is the LAST one."_

_Michelle growled, "What does she have that I don't?"_

_Hibiya said, "Correct punctuation…"_

_She left, as Percy called, "Miss Hibiya, welcome to Grayson Inc. You begin next Tuesday at Nine."_

_Hibiya smiled, "Thank you…"_

_He then thought, as Chitose left the office, "What does Mister Mihara see in her…"_

Chitose continued, "So, basically, I have to stay with you, until Tuesday. But no worries. We're going to have lots of fun together… seeing I am unemployed, for the time being."

Freya giggled in glee, "Oh, Mommy. I knew you'd stay to play with us!"

Elda cheered, "YAY! Mommy will stay with us!"

Freya said, "I hope your new boss will be happy for you."

Chitose thought, "That's what I am afraid of…"

She then said, "But enough about that. How about some lunch?"

They cheered, as Chitose took them inside.

* * *

_**Miz-K Disclaimer: **__For those who don't know, or already do, Persocoms NEVER eat. This was a time, BEFORE I created the Maiden Universe. As you know, sometimes robots eat to preserve fuel. In this story, roughly around the end of the Chobits series, Chitose Hibiya, and her daughters, Chi & Freya, are different. But the relationship between her and Angelic Layer's Ichiro Mihara remains intact.  
By the way, Chi is Chi, because her real name is Elda. And for THIS story, we use Elda, instead of Chi._

* * *

Years later, Chitose learned the news of her husband's death. She was in her room, all heartbroken.

_And once again, no one knows how he died. Illness, maybe?_

Elda and Freya approached her, as she was not moving. She was frozen in sadness.

"Mommy?" Elda asked.

"Mommy…" Freya asked.

Chitose was lost in thought… and lost in heartbreak…

"My daughters…" she whimpered, looking away, "Your father…"

"Yes?" They asked.

Chitose cried and wept, "He's dead! I got the call from the hospital! WHY? Why did he die, all of a sudden?"

She then whimpered, "But that's okay… I'll make it up to you two. I'll be a supermom for you. We'll still remember your father, in spirit…"

Elda hugged her and said, "Mommy… Daddy's dead… He can't die!"

Freya was still heartbroken, as she whimpered, "Daddy…"

They hugged each other, crying together. Chitose added, "Girls, I'm so sorry. Let's just stay together and move on, like your father wanted…"

"What about you, Mommy?" Freya asked, as she was crying.

She then thought, "I hope… My darling… Please watch over them, darling…"

She said, "I don't know. Maybe I can ask my boss to hire a nanny for you two."

Elda cried, "You wouldn't leave us alone with someone other than daddy or you!"

Freya cringed, "Yeah! We love you!"

Chitose said, "I understand… That is why you'll have to get used to it."

"What?" They both gasped.

"Listen… While I was gone, you have been learning a lot from me and Ichiro. You may not know it, but you could be running this house, all by yourself, even if I am gone, too. So, please, be happy for yourselves and don't worry. With me by your side, since there's more to everything in this world, you'll be able to understand everything in this world."

"What about work?"

"You're far too young for that. But, don't worry. Even if you _are _my robot kids, I'll see if they can allow you to go to college. In fact, I think I _may _enroll you to High School, since you are… Or… maybe something like…"

She then blushed, "I guess school may be tough for you. But at the very least, you have some knowledge."

Elda giggled, "Aw, Mommy…"

Freya said, "Mommy… What about you? Will your boss be okay with it? After all, he'll think about it."

Chitose patted her head and said, "Freya. I'll be fine. And please don't worry. We'll remember Daddy together."

Freya was confused, as Elda was in glee, knowing that their mother was happy.

* * *

Since then, Chitose Hibiya spent her time with her daughters, while going to work. She has been paying off her rent and food for her children, only to stay with her daughters. Luckily, she spent much time at home, just to see them.

But then, one day, as Michelle Evelon was busy in the mail cubby, Hibiya's life changed, forever.

She was in her desk, as Percy called to her.

"Miss Hibiya… May I have a moment of your time?" He asked.

She stepped into his office and said, "Yes? You wanted to see me?"

Percy asked, "I understand that you have lost your husband. I felt sorry for you. He worked here, before the company merged with us. I'm sorry to hear that. However, your performance review has been all, but impressive. Lately you have a B+ ranking. So, try to improve, and I'll give you a promotion."

He then retorted, "So… I understand you have a family? Wife of 17 children, but no polo ponies?"

"Only two… Sir," she said nervously.

"Educated?"

"Home-schooled… Actually, I teach them, whenever it's my day off."

"Ah. Must be nice. Why not take them to school?"

"Uh… Too complicated to explain. Sorry, sir."

"Hey, I'm cool! I've seen better days! Besides, I'll see if I can give them an education. I used to be enrolled in North Carolina State. Only been there, for one year, and graduated, in the lowest possible honor. Plus, your résumé never mentioned kids."

"I had them, during my time here. Forgive me… for lying…"

Percy then grinned, "I'll tell you what! You get a raise for this! How's that?"

Chitose blushed and giggled, "Aw, cool! I, I don't… It's just… Thanks!"

Percy then smiled and whispered, "Ichiro… What do you see in that woman? She's got spunk…"

She left, as she was amazed. Michelle saw her and was fuming.

"I hate you…" she huffed.

"I got a raise. Maybe I should teach you some pointers, if you'd like," Chitose smiled, "Then, maybe… you can get your old job back."

"Easy for you to say, you bloody hooligan! You're his secretary; I'm his bleedin' errand girl!"

She marched off, as Chitose thought, "I wonder what's wrong with her…"

**XXXXX**

At home, Elda and Freya tried out some new clothes from work that Chitose bought. Elda was wearing a pink frilly dress, while Freya had a black dress. Hibiya was happy for them.

"Now, you have more from me. I'm only here on the afternoon and evening. You make sure to wait, so I can make you dinner."

Freya asked, "Mother… May we make something for ourselves?"

Elda shook her head and cringed, "I can't cook…"

Hibiya smiled, "Sure… But I can teach you everything about cooking. Elda, have you ever made a sandwich, yourself?"

"No, Mom."

"Well, it's easy."

She taught the girls how to make food, including cold sandwiches. After weeks of practice, they've learned to make food. The hot stuff they'd make was challenging. They weren't ready for that. Of course…

The next morning, Chitose had her lunch made, by her own daughters. It was a salad, with chicken bits and sprouts. It even had some orange juice in it, and a bag of fat-free potato crisps.

"OH! How did you know?" She asked her daughters.

Freya smiled, "It was all for you, Mommy. It's our way of saying thank you."

Elda smiled, "We love you, Mommy."

Chitose hugged them and said, "I love you, too. Thank you, my daughters."

They embraced their hug, as she was lost in confusion.

"Personally, I'd prefer something more fattening, like a burger. But no fatty stuff, like mustard and such…"

_Maybe she'd prefer Subway._

* * *

We move on to today. It was a bright Tuesday morning. Chitose Hibiya answered the phone and called, "No, I'm sorry. Mister Grayson is busy, at the moment. Please call back later."

She hung up, as Percy called to her, "Hibiya! A moment in my office, please?"

She stepped in his office and asked, "You wanted to see me, sir?"

"Yes. I want you to meet someone."

He introduced a woman with long white hair and a purple business suit. She looked almost exactly like Hibiya. She was shocked and was concerned, "Sir, she's adorable… But…"

"Well, I figured that you must be overworked, so I managed to perform the usefulness of _Piffle Princess's _machines. But I am _not _like those power hungry, all for automation workforce thing. This android is useful for my needs."

"Oh, really? Does she have a job here?"

"Yes. I'm giving you _your _desk. I figured that she'll replace you on certain days, so you can hang with your daughters."

Chitose smiled, "Oh, thank you… I mean, well, I'm surprised that she'll be replacing me on certain days. But can she be more like me, in the writing and call-holding movement?"

"Oh, yes."

"Well, how will my daughters take it?"

Meanwhile, at Hibiya's house, Elda was looking in the fridge, and saw Chitose's lunch inside.

"Oh, dear! Mommy left her lunch behind!" She cried.

Elda grabbed the bag and went to the address book, to find _Grayson Inc._

"I hope Mommy will be proud of me…"

Elsewhere, Chitose then asked her boss, "So… Does she have a name?"

"Let's not go there…"

"You have something to hide."

The woman spoke, "My name is Chitose Hibiya."

"OH!" Chitose gasped, "Nice to meet you! You know, you have the same name… as… me…"

She yelled, "She's… She's ME?"

"NO. No. Well, sort of."

"I… I don't understand…"

Percy got up and said, "I'm sorry, but we have to replace old-fashion with technology… that is state-of-the-art. I know about Piffle Princess… and its wonders. I can tell, since I am a shareholder and co-owner."

He concluded, "Which is why I asked for just _one _replaceable drone, a month. She'll be taking your place, from here on in."

Hibiya gasped and then shook in fear, "What? Are you saying that I'm fired?"

Percy then nodded and said, "It's okay… It's not just that you're out of a job… It's more of the fact that you're… well… obsolete…"

Chitose gasped, "Obsolete?"

"Yes. Like I said… What does your ex-husband see in you?"

She shuddered in fear and looked at her hands. He knows something that she doesn't know… But what? Percy got up and approached Chitose. He told Chitose #2 to leave his office. She concurred, as the original was nervous.

He spoke in a serious tone, "Why of all times have I commended you? Is it because your husband was a great inventor? Or maybe it was because he made you…"

Hibiya sobbed, "Sir, give me another chance. You know how hard it is to care for my family… seeing I have two daughters, since…"

"Since you cannot have children of your own? Don't play any justifications. I know all about your robot daughters. But, I'm hip. If you cannot produce children, I'm cool. But, rest assured, I ain't finicky on androids… like you."

Chitose was shocked. In reality, she was a robot, all these years.

"The only person I know of, about you, was Ichiro Mihara, himself… He kept recharging you, fixing you, even had to find faults about you. Now that he's dead, what's more to your life?"

"But… My darling, Ichiro… He…"

"He knows _everything _about you! He helped launch the whole _Angelic Layer _franchise, before that incident occurred. You were just one of his dolls."

"But… How did you know about me?"

"I read your files. Plus, having two robot daughters is audacious; and also, if you're married, how come I see no baby pictures of you? Like I said, I'm cool. It's no major concern… well, except that you're now antediluvian."

"You cannot do this…" she seethed, and then yelled, "WHY? WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS? I AM NOT A ROBOT!"

Percy sighed, "You lost your memories of it? J.K. You know well, because your _darling_ erased your data of being functional, while you were sound asleep!"

Her eyes widened in shock, as Percy giggled, "But like I said-."

"STOP SAYING THAT! I GET IT! YOU'RE COOL WITH IT! BUT IT DOESN'T CHANGE THE FACT THAT I'M FIRED, _OR _I AM A MACHINE! It's all because of you that I'm exchanged for another machine!"

"Relax. You're not being exchanged; _replaced, _yes, but _not _exchanged. You're still on the company bankroll… but too bad that you won't be getting paid. That's Chitose Hibiya's, the blonde one's job. For ten years, you've worked for me… and now _this_."

She then froze in place and was scared, with all the memories of her husband and her daughters in her head, as her mind is going static. Percy opened her suit, revealing her bare waist. He then opened her waist panel and looked through her circuitry.

Hibiya couldn't move, as she was paralyzed in fear.

"Wha-? What is going on? What are you doing?"

"You think I know? He never told me about you… But I did… Forgive me, since _Chitose 2.0_ will be your new replacement. In order for this transaction to authorize, I'm shutting down your circuits and dismantling you, immediately."

Chitose leaked tears from her eyes, as Percy concluded, grabbing her POWER button.

"You're fired."

He pressed it, and she froze in place. Her eyes went black and her body became stiff. The motors inside of her hummed down and powered down. Hibiya was turned off.

"Like I said… I'm cool. I wanted to let you know… that Ichiro told me about you, before he died. So… my bad. Shouldn't have done that, though, lying to you like that. However, I _am _nondiscriminatory. I do have _another _job for you…"

He called to the intercom, "Evelon, get your butt down here!"

Michelle growled, as she stepped through the door, "I'm right here, spying this whole time."

Percy said, "Good. You picked a fine time to snoop… Here! Strip her down, dismantle her, and toss her away. She belongs where ALL discarded robots go: _The Garbage Chute_."

Michelle smiled, as she spoke to the motionless robot, "Sucks to be you, eh wot?"

She snapped, "And why wasn't I informed of this? I've been replaced by an android?"

He smiled nervously, "Didn't know, back then. But we learn mistakes. I got a blonde Hibiya robot on me, and _this _robot woman will be useful for recycling. She'll be in my office."

She lifted her up, but was struggling. Percy called, "And be careful! I could care less about Hibiya 1.0! Don't destroy the building, inside, holding her like she was a wooden plank!"

Michelle shouted, "Plank? She's like a heavy metal mannequin! _Literally!_"

Percy said, "After that, I want you to clean out your desk. You can have her old desk back."

"My pleasure…" she giggled, and then huffed quietly, behind his back, "Bloody little creep…"

He smirked, as Michelle left, "Ah… I love the future."

**XXXXX**

Elda arrived at her office, as she saw Michelle carry her 'mother' to the back way.

"MOMMY!" She gasped, "What happened to her?"

Michelle nervously said, "Oh, that? Well, uh, nothing… She was simply in a, uh, project we were working on, and, er, she was caught in the side effects."

Elda nodded, "Okay, then. Here."

She gave her the lunch she made, "Mommy forgot the lunch I made her…"

"Oh, thanks. Uh, who are you, little tyke?"

"Elda. Elda Hibiya. I'm her second daughter."

Michelle blushed and looked at the deactivated Chitose. She whispered, "I see… You love your daughters, more than life itself. On the plus side, she's cute."

"What was that?"

"Nothing. Listen, kid… I think I should let you in on a secret. Things are _not _what they seemed to be… Your mom is going through a terrible work-related crisis."

Michelle tried her hardest, not to say the truth about her mother. But Elda then cringed.

"But… But I love her, and so does Freya! She's my sister."

Michelle then cringed, as she held her emotions. Elda then said, "Please… Let me take Mommy home. _We'll _take her home and nurse her. I don't care if she has been in an accident. Freya and I love Mommy, and it's not going to change! I don't want to see her suffer, by _your _hands! She taught us everything we know about it. Who cares if it's what I am? I still love her…"

Michelle thought, holding her tears, "In one ear, and out the other, I always say… or not… But I cannot lose my job…"

She said, "Tell you what, tomorrow… at Noon… head to the back way of this building and your Mom will be there."

She added, "Oh, and also, she's fired from this place."

"What?" Elda sobbed.

"No, don't worry. All will be explained soon. Now, go home, you little scamper…"

Michelle, broke 4th wall, and huffed, "Why am I talking like _her_, now?"

Elda went home, as Michelle went to the techies, dressed in red.

"You two! Strip her of her clothes, repair her, and toss her in the back alley, tomorrow morning! I just remembered that trash pick-up doesn't start, until Thursday."

She closed her eyes and said, "You have good daughters, Chitose… Too bad you knew too little, too late… When will you learn? You cannot create love."

They took Hibiya, as Michelle yelled, "Get it out of my sight!"

She started to cry, as Percy called, "Michelle! Back to work!"

"Yes, sir!" She called, and then spoke under her breath, "Piece of blech…"

She tossed out Hibiya's lunch and left to her desk.

* * *

The next day, Elda returned to the building, heading to the back way. She found Chitose, in the trash, wrapped in white bandage and was motionless, with her eyes closed. Elda cringed in fear and sobbed, "Mommy? No…"

She carried her out and brought her home.

_Déjà vu of Chi's white bandages…_

**XXXXX**

Freya gasped, as Elda was crying for her, in Elda's room, "No… Mommy… What have they done to you? Mommy's dead!"

Freya said, "It's not… It's not true. How did this happen?"

Elda exclaimed, "Yesterday, she was in an accident… and after that, they fired her. A nice lady told me that she'll be there… and here she is, all wrapped in white bandage, without her clothes."

She held her up in a seated position and added, "I don't get it… It's because of something. But what? Why couldn't she tell me sooner?"

Freya approached her face and felt it. She then thought, "Is this even right? Mommy was a robot?"

"She's a robot…" Freya said, "I get it now… Daddy told me so, when I was created."

"You knew?" Elda cried.

Freya sighed, and was said, "Yes. Mommy was something you'd see, from a normal woman. She's one of the beautiful women, named after someone he knows. The thing is, like Mother, the real Mother could not bear kids, either. That is why he created her. When she died, before him, he felt bad about losing someone he knows."

"How did-?"

"I knew about it, from Daddy. It was a year before I was built. He told me, after I got to know her, for months… She was created by him, as a replacement. How she lived and stayed alive was through him and him only; namely recharging, repairing, and even reprogramming. And when he died, she was fully operational, for two years… and Daddy told me so. It'll be MY sole purpose, since Daddy is now dead."

"How can she stay fully functional, if you knew?"

"It was through Daddy's regime: in the morning, I restart her main processors, while you were fixing lunch and doing the chores; in the afternoon, as she leaves for work (since she's jobless now), I study her program files, only to maintain her persona; on day offs, I sometimes speak to Mommy, alone, but only to update her files, now and then; at night, I recharge her batteries and also give her a thorough repair job, while she's sleeping. See? I learned a lot, mostly from Mommy. But Daddy has been the special person for me, for helping her."

Elda smiled, "Wow. I never knew that. All this time, we are a robot family?"

"_Were. _Somehow I think she was being broken down. I should check her files and see what the problem was."

"Please do… We love our Mommy… But I overheard that nice woman that rescued her; you cannot create love."

Freya paused and said, "Stupid. Love isn't something you'd create. It's what you have. We love Mommy, because we do. And we are also her children. It doesn't matter if she was a high-tech piece of humanoid machinery… She is our mother. It's just a cheap, but also a lifelike clone of her, but she was around, _before _we were born. So, technically…"

Freya opened her waist panel and concluded, "Technically… she's _still _our mom."

Elda smiled, "Aw… Big Sister Freya…"

She examined her and found the problem.

"Don't that beat all!" She snorted, "She was turned off _and _was shattered emotionally."

She then approached her power button, inside her waist, and said, "Mommy… It'll be okay. I'll always love you, no matter what. Here goes nothing…"

But as she was about to turn her on…

"Wait!" Elda pleaded, "What will happen now? What if she knew, she'd be gone forever? I've heard stories about it. What if her former boss told her about and broke her?"

Freya smiled, "That's okay. We can always download her backup files. She has all of her personality data in her software. Daddy may be funny and yet very enjoyable… but he's smart. He can have a wife to love, no matter what, but he wants to keep it, whole. All of her data in her is what makes her what she is… as do we. Daddy created us, including her… all because he loves us. That's what it is…"

She then said, as she held Chitose's face, "Daddy would make you more durable, but he couldn't. I could. Like I said… It's my way of saying thank you… for my… _our_ life."

Elda insisted, "Sis, wait! Can I turn her on?"

Freya smiled and said, "How's this? Let's turn her on, together."

They agreed. They approached her and pressed her button.

**CLICK!**

Her waist panel closed, as her eyes suddenly opened. Her body started to whir and click, as the daughters stepped back. Chitose's wraps flew off, leaving her naked. In a quick move, Freya covered her in a blanket, covering her entire body. She kneeled down and was looking around. She saw Elda and Freya and was smiling a bit.

"Mommy… Is that you?" Elda cringed.

Chitose then spoke.

"I…"

Freya gasped, "She spoke… She spoke!"

Chitose smiled and said, "I love you, girls."

She hugged them and said, "I love you, so much. Thank you for waking me up…"

Elda cheered, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

Freya huffed, "Wrong story, Sis."

"Oops… Sorry."

"No, it's alright," Chitose smiled, "You ladies were so good to me. You see, I knew about myself… from one of my employees."

"We know," Freya said, "Your boss told us."

Hibiya smiled, "Actually, it was from Miss Evelon, a worker in my old job."

She explained:  
_As I was reactivated, I saw Miss Evelon, looking at me, in tears. She then told me the entire truth about me._

"_That man used you. He knew about you being a robot," she said._

"_No… Why me?" I asked._

_Michelle then explained that Ichiro did love me, but I loved my daughters more. She knew that if she'd let me die, it would be devastating… So, she gave me another chance._

"_Miss Hibiya… I know that I still hate you," she said, "But I want to let you know that they'll come for you."_

"_Who?"_

"_Your daughter."_

"_Elda… Freya…"_

"_And also, once this is over, and you're home, I'm leaving Grayson Inc. As of now, he can take his automated fembots and-!"_

"_No, please. Don't shout that loud. I know you did this for me… but do me a favor… for me…"_

"_What is it?"_

_Chitose then said, "Just be happy for what you are. After all, my husband created me… out of love."_

_She added, "You cannot create it… you embrace it… I hope you may understand it now."_

_Michelle said, holding her tears, "Miss Hibiya… Now I have something to say to YOU. All these years, I DID have some liking of you. Every time I sit in my office, I'll always remember you. I'm not always the nice woman, but who cares? At least you were a good worker."_

_Chitose smiled, "After all these years… That was the first thing you said to me, nicely."_

_Michelle groaned, "Aw, shut it! I ain't nice…"_

_She approached her waist panel and whispered:  
"Whatever happens… make your daughters' happiness proud. If they find you… stay with them… no matter what you are."_

_Chitose then said, as her head laid down, "Thank you. I'm so sorry for everything."_

"_Don't be."_

_She deactivated her and whispered, "Goodbye…"_

_She started to cry again, as Hibiya was powered down._

"And when I came to, here I am…" she concluded.

Chitose knew she was a robot, all along… except up to now, when she understood what Percy and Michelle were trying to say.

The girls hugged her and cried to her to never leave again.

"You don't worry about me, girls," she said, "I'm not going anywhere… No matter what, we'll be together, forever…"

She then thought, in worry to herself, "Now, what to do about a job? Would they hire an out-of-date robot like me?"

As they had a tearful reunion, Hibiya and her two daughters lived happily. However, it wasn't the end of the story.

* * *

_This _was.

One year later, Chitose Hibiya got another job as a teacher in an elementary school in Tokyo. At night, she has a job, making money, working on children's books, and sent them to a publisher; not many people know it, but she's good with a paintbrush. She taught so many lessons and facts to her students that they loved her.  
Two of her students, Elda and Freya, enrolled in the same school that their mother worked in. They chose to stay for an education, as long as they learn from their mother. Every day, Chitose teaches History, Science, and Math class to Elda and Freya, since the other classes don't have her in it. But she sometimes tutored them, in case they have a problem. At home, whenever their mother needs a fixture, Freya would repair her, secretly, while Elda stayed with her, by her side.  
In the end… no one knew about their real forms. They agreed to keep it a secret form everybody else. It was a secret love between a mother and her two daughters, and the truth behind them. And they kept it with them, from the others, no matter where they go.

* * *

_**The End**_


End file.
